My Best Friend's Brother
by the fiery sage
Summary: KristenXHarris - Kristen is considered one of the boys, and she takes Westchester High by storm. She loves to be in control. But when she meets Cam's older brother Harris, she falls hard. And for the first time ever, she doesn't know what to do.


_**Heelo! Well, Turkey Day is almost here and I am continuing on my quest to creating myself. XD. Anyways, here's the story that I have promised for a while now. I really want to give Karris (Kristen and Harris) a try. I'm a sucker for the whole age difference thing so this should be interesting. And the story also revolves around Kristen's personal life, including her situation at home and pressures to be a star student. Please review to say yes or no to this project. XD.**_

_**And yes, this is based on the song by Victoria Justice. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend's Brother<strong>

Chapter 1: For The Love Of A Daughter

I couldn't believe I made a friend in the matter of five seconds I set foot onto campus of my brand new high school. I was a freshman and as hard as I did try, I was as awkward as an awkward freshman could ever get. So about that five seconds…

I walked through the door and came face to face with a guy who was running so fast it was a wonder that he wasn't on fire from the rubber streaks on the ground.

He ran me into the ground and it was a miracle that not every single bone in my body had shattered. The guy was so tall and too muscular to be a first year like me.

"Ah crap…I'm sorry, man. I-."

I groaned as he tried to get his body off of mine. I winced as he got himself up on his knees and he leaned down at me. I spoke, "Just watch where you're going next time, will ya?"

He, to my surprise, blushed and avoided my stare.

"Hey, I won't sue. I'll send you my medical bill and we can start fresh. No big deal." I laughed as I noticed that we were being stared at. I got myself up quickly. The boy offered me his hand and I took it to help myself up.

"I'm Kristen." I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Cameron. But everyone calls me Cam."

"Cool. Cameron was a mouthful anyways." I grinned.

We did what any other group of freshman would do on their first day: compare schedules. I had Cam in a lot of my classes and he would escort me to our first period class together: Honors World History. Hoorah.

…

"Seriously, I never would have guessed that you played soccer!" Cam gaped at me.

I was sitting with him and his friends from his old middle school at lunch. "Did the cute overalls throw you guys off?" I laughed.

The guys laughed and I grinned mischievously. Guys were really good to hang out with. I found it easier to talk to them. Sad to say, I haven't made one girlfriend yet. It's not like I had an inability to talk to people of my own gender. It just got awkward. A lot of the girls at this school were…perky and…what was the other word I was looking for?

Oh, primped.

And one of those girls that I'd just described was making her way over to our lunch table. Her chestnut curls fell past her shoulders. She seemed less primped than the other girls but primped, nonetheless.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you guys?" She said. I assessed her good taste in clothes. The tomboy I was…I was still into the latest fashions. So I guess you could say that I occasionally liked to be primped.

"Go right ahead." I nodded.

She sat beside me and said, "I'm Massie. You're in my Art Appreciation class, right?"

I nodded. "I honestly don't know how I'll survive in that class since I can't draw a bowl of fruit to save my life." I laughed. "I'm Kristen."

"It's a passable class. They offered the exact same course at my old school. So it shouldn't be too hard." She grinned mischievously. "I'll give you some help if you're ever in need."

"Wow, that's really nice of you. Thanks." I smiled and I noticed that all the guys at the table were eyeing us carefully.

Massie and I felt scrutinized. "Is there a problem, boys?" I asked, cocking my head.

The boy with the dark hair named Josh almost choked on his Gatorade bottle he took a swig of once I asked. The cute dirty blonde guy named Derrick only grinned, faking innocence. Cam avoided my gaze but was smiling.

"I think they have never associated with any member of our gender, Kristen. How have they survived this long?" Massie joked.

I laughed. "I thought the whole cooties thing was past you guys."

"It is." Chris Plovert laughed. He was in summer camp with me a few years back. He switched his glasses for some contacts. His best friend Kemp nodded in agreement. His straight brown hair fell over his eyes. He'd have my vote for most intense stare of the freshman class.

"It's just…You two are the only ones that have even bothered to talk to us." Derrick admitted. He frowned, wondering if he was repulsive to all females.

It made sense. As I scanned the cafeteria, I saw that most of the girls in our grade were to themselves, either hanging out with guys they know or guys that they probably didn't find intimidating.

"Um, maybe they're just shy?" Massie suggested as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"That's exactly what it is." I laughed, realizing the truth. "I think you guys are supposed to be the hottest guys in our grade so the girls have no idea how to approach you."

Cam laughed so hard once I finished my statement. "I would've expected a crazed 12-year-old to say something like that. Come on, Kristen…The hottest guys in the freshman grade?"

"Fine, do you need proof?" I sighed as I got up from the table and put my hands on my hips. "I'll give you proof."

Everyone at the table laughed and watched what I was about to do. I walked over to the next table that was jam-packed with girls that I've already met so it shouldn't be too awkward if I came up and talked to them.

"Hey guys." I nodded and grinned.

The girls all smiled and said hello. Coral McAdams, aka Strawberry, was the first to speak up. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…I was kind sent on a dare to give a survey…Who do you guys think are…" I cleared my throat. "The best-looking guys in our grade?"

All the girls gasped and some started giggling.

Kori Geldman laughed so hard that milk almost out of her nose. "Wow, who put you up to asking that?"

"Some of my friends," I smirked, "They're just that crazy."

"Well," Kori spoke up first, "The soccer guys, I guess."

"They're so hot! I don't even know how I'm ever going to go up to them by the end of the semester!" A girl named Becca giggled.

I grinned. "They aren't so bad once you get to know them. Not all attractive guys are total pricks." I smiled and told them I'd catch them later. I returned to my table. I smirked at Cam. "Satisfied?"

My question was met with high fives and whoops. Maybe high school wouldn't be so terrible after all.

…

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Man, I'm psyched!" Cam shouted as we walked through the hallway of the freshman lockers.

"Why?" I laughed as I ruffled his head.

"My brother's coming to visit this weekend. You see, I made a bet with him that I would be able to associate with the female kind. He'll be mind blown when he sees that my new best friend happens to be a girl." He grinned mischievously as he got his stuff out of his locker.

I leaned on the locker beside his. "He's like your best friend, huh?"

"Yeah, I used to mimic everything he did when we were kids. I annoyed him so badly to the point that he wanted to put me up for adoption." He chuckled.

"I wish I had siblings. But I've got friends to make up for that." I raised my eyebrows at my intended cheesiness.

"Oh, you." He smiled knowingly at me.

I must say that a friendship like Cam's and mine was very difficult to find. He made me smile. I brought out the extrovert in him. We copied each other's homework even though we were both equally smart. We both enjoyed classic rock. Believe it or not, he thankfully had a soft spot for country: a true quality in being Kristen Gregory's best friend.

Cam's mom Jane picked us up so we could get to his house. Cam's brother would be coming home from the airport with his dad Billy.

We arrived at Cam's house. Sometimes I felt more at home here than at my own home but that was because my dad was always working and my mom was currently on a high school reunion trip with her closest friends.

I got weird feelings sometimes about my home life but I tried to never complain. I had great friends to reassure me that things would be fine.

It amazed me how calm I could be.

Cam and I were playing Super Smash Brothers for about an hour when we heard Jane call us downstairs because his brother had finally arrived.

Cam speeded down the stairs and I giggled at how childlike he had appeared. I came walking down the stairs to find Cam and his brother talking like he had never left home. What I knew about him was that he was a sophomore in college. I couldn't even imagine how my college life would be like in five years.

His back was turned to me but I could tell from his tall frame and his dark locks that he was indeed Cam's brother.

"Oh, Kris, this is Harris. Harris, this is Kristen." Cam said, nodding for Harris to turn around and as Harris did, I was wonderstruck.

I was impacted with the most breathtakingly beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I had to make sure my mouth was closed because if it wasn't, a river of drool would've been flooding the Fisher household.

Harris grinned. "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

I had to think of something sensible to say. "Likewise."

And they said love at first sight didn't exist.

…

Well, it just so happened that love at first sight didn't exist. The Fishers and I sat down for dinner. Harris talked about his awesome life at Columbia University, which also included his beautiful girlfriend, Angela. My heart fell to the ground.

Cam frowned as he noticed something. "You've been pretty quiet. You all right?" He whispered.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Cam eyed me suspiciously and I grinned in response. He shrugged after that.

"All righty then…" He said, uncertainty seeping through his voice.

I rolled my eyes and Harris actually started talking to me. Being the hyperactive romantic teenager I was, I remained hopeful for having a possible future with Harris. I know it was far off, but who knew what could happen?

Harris and Cam had their similarities, but Harris had made it clear without even trying that he and his brother were completely different. Harris was into literature and science while Cam like academics and worshipped his soccer ball. Harris loved baseball and music. Cam loved music and his video games.

Harris is five years older than you, I told myself. As if he'd ever give me the time of day.

I opened myself up and told the Fishers about my home life. My dad worked and my mom kept the house up and running. She sometimes worked as a substitute teacher for the local elementary school that would need one and even tutored. It was safe to say I got my smarts from her. I told them how I loved soccer and writing. I guess I was able to connect with Harris and Cam simultaneously, but in different ways.

It's funny. People at school have told me that Cam and I would be the perfect couple: whatever that means. I mean, we were always together. That I couldn't deny. We played soccer and laughed at each other's snarky humor. I just saw as getting incredibly close and being best friends forever.

Cam was the brother I never had. Harris was my impossible prince charming. Whoop-dee-do.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Well, Kristen, your report card is looking pretty good but you need to keep these grades up if you want to compete for the number one spot in the class." My guidance counselor, Mrs. Perez, told me. I was sitting with her in her office.

I nodded and giggled. "Anything to be number 1!"

Well, as far as my life goes…It's been going. I had everything. I know I must sound like one of those sickeningly sweet Little Miss Perfects you see on TV. But that wasn't who I was. I had insecurities. I had my doubts.

That day, I came home to hear some noises coming from the guest bedroom. I heard tumbling and laughter. I heard an unidentifiable voice and then I heard my dad's voice, which had gone all rough and totally alien.

I narrowed my eyebrows as I dared to go into the room and see what was going on.

"Dad…What…Are you doing?" My eyes widened at the spectacle.

My dad was rolling around in the covers with a woman that was not my mother. She looked to be about at least 15 years younger than him. I was disgusted at the sight.

"Kristen!" Dad's eyes were like a deer's caught in headlights. "What…What are you doing home?" I could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Ah, the guilt that must be terrorizing my poor dad…

And then, something inside me snapped. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I happen to live here…as well as your wife." My fists began to shake uncontrollably. I knew my dad and my mom had their differences. I knew no couple was ever perfect but I thought my parents would never be apart. This…was a tremendous letdown for me. I never expected my dad to move on with someone else, especially under our noses.

He rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. I knew that he wanted to say that he and my mom weren't together anymore. But it didn't matter. He didn't have to. The fact that his hands were on the tramp's breasts ten seconds ago proved his point. My dad was a liar and a typical douche bag of society.

"Kristen…" He croaked.

"Frank?" The tramp that lay under my dad had the nerve to ask. She escaped from being under him and grabbed the sheets to cover herself. "Who is this? Is this your daughter?" Her eyes widened.

_If it weren't fucking obvious enough, I am his daughter._ "Obviously."

She suddenly grew ashamed. A spark of pity came over me. Maybe she had no idea what my dad was about. Maybe she was just as clueless as I was.

"I need to leave." She mumbled as she grabbed a robe from the dresser on the side and grabbed her clothes to go change.

My dad said nothing. And neither did I.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I named this chapter "For The Love Of A Daughter" because it's a song by Demi Lovato. I wanted to use the song title for a chapter title. Kristen's dad is not an alcoholic or abuser but he did cheat on her mom and basically hurt Kristen a lot so it's a key element to the plot. I hope you guys liked it. (:<strong>_

_**Oh and by the way, Kristen and Cam are fourteen and Harris is nineteen. Kristen likes her guys older, I'm guessing? Haha (: Stay tuned!**_


End file.
